Un joyeux Luron
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: Demyx aussi a besoin d'amour ;D


**Salut les gens *0* (Nema love la foule XD)**

**All' tout le Blabla habituel, les persos ne sont pas à moi et nia nia nia nia nia nia... =D (Sourire d'imbécile heureuse qui vient de recevoir KH RE-COM *0*)**

**Bonne lecture et Review sivoupliiiiez 0.0**

* * *

**Un joyeux luron**.

Demyx marmonnait entre ses dents. Il avait horreur des Enfers, mais Xemnas semblait prendre un malin plaisir a l'y envoyer. Le blond soupira, ces couloirs sombres et poussiéreux lui donnait la nausée. Ce n'était pas par ce qu'il était un simili qu'il voyait tout en noir comme la plupart des membre de l'organisation. Bien au contraire ! Demyx était surement le membre le plus jovial de la confrérie. Surtout depuis le départ d'Axel... Et donc, Saix, Xigbar, et Xaldin qui ne pouvaient pas voir le rouquin avait trouver en Demyx un nouveau souffre-douleur a sa trahison. Continuant a contrecœur sa route vers les profondeurs de la Vallée des Morts, le blond du quand même avouer qu'il l'avait bien chercher, en tout bon joyeux luron, il passait son temps soit avec sa fidèle sitar soit a embêter les autres membres. Et ces derniers n'apprécier guère son attitude. Luxord l'appelait non sans ironie, «Le simili plein de vie». Luxord... Ce nom fit sourire le jeune homme. C'était bien le seul membre de cette fichue Organisation qui ne le remballait pas toute les deux minutes. Il lui arrivait même de venir l'écouter jouer de temps en temps. Un nouveau soupir exaspéré franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il marcha dans une substance verdâtre qu'il n'aurait même contre un cœur pas voulu savoir d'où elle provenait. Pourquoi diable l'avait-on envoyer ici. Au fond de lui il le savait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus compétant d'entre eux. Que ses compétences au combat n'était pas très au point, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Axel l'avait pendant un moment «entrainer» mais surement pas assez longtemps pour que ses capacités étonnent ses confrères. Il shoota dans un drôle de crane en pensant avec agacement qu'il était en quelque sorte la 5eme roues du carrosse. Il entendit des bruits de voix et se rapprocha doucement. Tiens, l'élu de la Keyblade., comment s'appeler t-il déjà? Il se frotta la nuque, petite manie voler au rouquin lorsqu'il entendit le drôle de canard l'appelait par ce qu'il décrypta comme «Sora». Comment faisait-il pour comprendre le langage de cet énergumène ? Voilà la question qu'il se posait lorsque le petit brun le vit. Aussitôt, le canard qui s'avérait s'appeler Donald et l'autre drôle de truc, Dingo se mirent en position d'attaque tandis que le gamin faisait apparaître sa clé. Qu'il était étrange de croisait son regard alors qu'il avait connu le même en glacial. Ah oui, que devait-il faire lorsqu'il le verrait...? Oups, c'est fou ce que sa mémoire avait tendance à s'évaporer lorsqu'il s'agissait des ordres... Il se gratta quelque secondes le crane en repensant a celui dans le lequel il avait shooter. Que devait-il faire... Oh et puis zut, de toute façon le résultat en serait le même. Il fit apparaître sa sitar et para de justesse la première attaque du brun. Finalement il ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, sans pour autant gagner, exténué, il ravala le peu de fierté qu'il avait lors des combats et fit mine de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Il avait perdu beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait cru et c'est avec ces maigre force qu'il rejoignit la forteresse, s'attendant comme toujours a subir les commentaires plus ou moins acides des autres. Pourtant lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, elle était bizarrement vide.

-Demyx !

Il eut juste assez de force pour se retournait et croisait le regard azur du Joueur du Destin avant de perdre connaissance. Il se réveilla dans une pièce blanche, qu'il reconnu aussitôt comme sa chambre. Il grogna et porta sa main a sa tête, c'est fou ce qu'elle lui faisait mal, était-elle devenue aussi grosse que celle de leur supérieur ? Il savait que cette petite plaisanterie lui couterait beaucoup s'il avait la mégarde de la dire a voix haute, Xemnas était si susceptible. Un bruit de porte le fit revenir a la réalité, il se relava doucement pour voir entrait Luxord avec... une poche de glaçon ? Réprimant tant bien que mal son fou rire pour ne pas vexer son «ami», il lui resta simplement a le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourna. Sans un mot, le joueur de carte se rapprocha de lui, le força a se rallongeait et lui posa la poche de glace sur le front.

-Euh Lux...

-Tait-toi. Tu es trop faible pour parler.

Sur ces paroles pleine de bonnes attentions, le blond voulu quitter la pièce mais une main l'en empêcha. En effet, trop heureux de se faire soignait par le joueur, Demyx avait agripper un pan de son manteau et le regardait avec des chibi eyes. Soupirant mais cédant tout de même, Luxord fit apparaitre une chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Le joueur de sitar, se lova doucement entre les draps et soupira de bien être, il avait éviter les autres et Luxord s'occuper de lui... Quoi de mieux? Peut-être ne pas s'être fait battre pas le gamin, et ne pas avoir terriblement mal au crane, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas ce plaindre. Il tomba dans un demi sommeil durant lequel il était parfaitement conscient de la présence du blond près de lui. Ce fut un bruit de porte qui claque qui le réveilla. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur la chaise vide près de lui. Il soupira, il en était sur, le joueur de Destin ne l'avait pas veiller, il avait simplement attendu qu'il s'endorme... Pourtant il fut démentit aussitôt par le joueur lui même, qui entra dans la pièce avec un bol fumant.

-Ah, Luxord... Tu...

-Boit-ça.

Sans ajouter un mot, il lui mit le bol sous le nez, avant de se rasseoir.

-Il sont rentrer...?

-Seulement Saix.

-Oh. Et tu lui...

-Je ne lui ai pas parler de toi.

Pendant qu'il lui disait cela, le blondinet a crête avait finit son bol et se tâtait le tète d'une drôle de manière. Luxord laissa un rire franchir ses lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est pas devenue aussi grosse que celle de Xemnas.

Demyx faillit s'étouffer et dévisagea le blond avec incompréhension.

-Co-Comment tu...

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Après un petit moment, Demyx reprit la parole avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Tu sait quoi Lux' ? Je suis sur que Saix était amoureux d'Axel.

Ce fut autours du joueur du Destin de s'étouffer. Décidément le blond était vraiment dérangé. Pourtant, il ne laissa rien paraître et lui demanda avec son calme habituel.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-C'est logique ! Comment tu explique qu'il s'en prenait ainsi a lui ? C'était de la jalousie envers Roxas et lui ! C'est totalement...

-Et donc si on suit ton admirable raisonnement, Saix est maintenant éperdument amoureux de toi, ainsi que Xaldin et Xigbar.

-Hein ? Mais non puisque moi je ne suis avec personne, il n'y a pas l'étape jalousie !

-Oh, je vois.

-Et de toute façon , je préfère encore servir de nourriture au Cerbère d'Hadès que de les voir amoureux de moi, Beeeurk.

Le grand blond soupira en se relevant.

-Mon pauvre Demyx, ton imagination est aussi grande que la mégalomanie de Xemnas.

-Moi au moins je forme pas une organisation débile pour mettre mon imagination en action.

-Heureusement par ce que cela ferait encore plus de dégâts que la Confrérie.

Se rendant enfin compte des paroles du Joueur de cartes, le plus jeune se tourna et bouda, chose que Luxord prit a la rigolade.

-Allez Demyx, tu devrait aller prendre un peu l'air.

-Laisse-moi. Si toi aussi tu te met a me parler ainsi je vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterai.

Surprit de ce subit changement d'attitude, son ainé se rapprocha de lui.

-Je t'ai... blessé ?

-Bien sur que non, qui pourrait bien blesser Demyx le mariole. Je ne ressent rien c'est bien évident.

L'amertume que l'on pouvait sentir dans ses mots, stupéfia le blond. Il s'asseya sur le lit, près de son cadet et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Pardonnes-moi Demyx, je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser.

-Tu m'aura pas avec des paroles.

-Que veut tu ? Que puis-je faire pour te prouver que je suis sincère ?

Le jeune musicien se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Embrasse-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Embrasse-moi ! Tu m'as demander ce que je voulais.

Luxord le regarder avec une drôle d'expression, et Demyx se demandait s'il n'aller pas quitter la pièce en courant. Pourtant, son ainé soutint son regard et haussa les épaules avant de mettre sa main sous son menton pour doucement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune blondinet émis un petit gémissement alors qu'il nouait ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il lui avait demander ça, c'était juste que depuis qu'il avait vu Axel et Roxas le faire, il en avait toujours eut envie et il devait bien s'avouer que Luxord était la seule personne avec qui il avait imaginer faire ça. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour que son ainé approfondisse leur étreinte, chose que ce dernier fit quasi instinctivement. Ils finirent par tomber sur le lit, Demyx sur le dos, toujours étroitement enlaçait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blondinet ne le lâcha pas et murmura faiblement.

-Continue, s'il te plait.

Sans trop se posait de question, le joueur de cartes reposa ses lèvres sur le siennes, tout en laissant ses mains s'égaraient entre les pans du manteau de son cadet. Demyx en fit autant, gémissant légèrement a chaque toucher. Alors qu'il étaient tout les deux simplement en pantalon, Luxord cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se recula légèrement.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sait pas ce qui ...

Le jeune musicien ne le laissa pas finir, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et laissa ses doigts courir sur les muscles du Joueur du Destin. Ce dernier tenta fébrilement de le repousser mais finit par cédait et reprit ce qu'il avait commencer...

-Demyx lèves-toi.

-Gnn...

-Demyx !

-Naaan, jsuis malade.

-Malade. On aura vraiment tout entendue.

Sortant une tête des couvertures, le jeune homme lui fit une grimace.

-Pour tout te dire, je suis pas malade.

-Ah bon ? Alors qu'est ce que tu as ?

-C'est toi. Tu m'as vide de toutes mes forces.

Comprenant l'insinuation a peine voilait, le joueur du Destin vira au rouge pivoine et toussa pour ce redonner contenance. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait... Mais il se regrettait rien, et trouvait irrésistible, le petite tête blonde qui le fixer avec des yeux humides. Il se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet qui en ronronna presque. Le soit disant malade, le fit basculait sur le lit et se lova contre lui.

-Demyx ! Je dois y aller.

-Hmm... Pas maintenant !

Luxord soupira mais laissa tout de même, sa main se perdre parmi les mèches de son cadet.

-On dirait vraiment des humains comme ça.

-Ah bon ?  
-Oui. C'est ... agréable, non?

-Oui.

-J'aimerai rester contre toi pour toujours.

Le joueur de carte sourit devant cette déclaration maladroite et détourné. Il se pencha vers lui et le ré-embrassa doucement en emmêlant leur doigts.

-Alors restes contre moi.

Furent les dernier mots que le blondinet entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Beh voila XD j'ad0re ce couple ^^ en général j'aime pas mettre des persos avec la même couleur de cheveux (0.0') mais eux jl'ai trouve mimignon tout pleiiin XD **

**Review?**

**Nema.**


End file.
